Camilla Hui Guo Rou
Summary Camilla Hui Guo Rou (カミーラ゠ホイコーロ, Kamīra Hoikōro) is the Second Prince of the Kakin Empire and the daughter of her father's second wife, Queen Duazul. She is the eldest female among the 14 siblings. Camilla is a sadistic character who has no qualms about killing her siblings in the succession war. The Fifth Prince, Tubeppa, analysed her character and said the root was "Greed". She expects everyone to follow her orders without resistance no matter the order, even ordering her mother to kill her brother Benjamin. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, likely higher Name: Camilla Hui Guo Rou (カミーラ゠ホイコーロ, Kamīra Hoikōro), Cammy Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Second Prince of the Kakin Empire, Nen User, Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Prince=Limited Nen Manipulation (Her Hatsu is counteractive and she can at least use Ten, Ren and Zetsu), Expert Markswoman (Camilla is skilled with firearms, being able to land 2 headshots in quick succession), Summoning (After her death she summons a large cat-like Nen beast), Life Manipulation and Absorption (The moment Camilla is killed, a Nen beast appears behind the killer, and squishes them in its paws. It drains their life force and transfers the life energy to its tail, and administers it to Camilla, healing all of her injuries and resurrecting her. It is implied to be able to work against a group of people), Durability Negation, Resurrection (Once finished absorbing the victim the Nen Beast brings Camilla back to life), Healing (At least Low-Mid; she is visibly rid of any external injuries when she is resurrected), High Pain Tolerance (When her arm was broken she showed no pain except from profusely sweating on her forehead; though this may be due to her plan backfiring against Benjamin) |-|Guardian Spirit Beast=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Manipulator), Invisibility (All Guardian Spirit Beasts are invisible to the host and any non-Nen users), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility and Mind Manipulation (The spirit is stated to be a coercive-type ability that takes complete control of a target once certain conditions are met) Attack Potency: Human level, likely higher (Although a Nen user she hasn't shown any physical ability beyond that of a regular human, she was easily restrained by one of Benjamin's specialist officers, however it is possible with Nen to enhance physicality. Cat's Name ignores durability.) Speed: Normal Human, likely higher Lifting Strength: Regular Human, likely higher Striking Strength: Human Class, likely higher Durability: Human level, likely higher. Her Nen ability makes her incredibly difficult to kill. Stamina: Quite high (She can take the pain of a broken arm with little change in facial expression) Range: Standard melee range, higher with Nen abilities Standard Equipment: Handgun Intelligence: Above Average (She was able to be her own lawyer though she abruptly invaded Prince Benjamin's quarters without an overarching strategy, expecting him to just kill her and be erased by her ability) Weaknesses: If her opponent decides to not kill her and harm her without doing so her Hatsu does not activate leaving her completely vulnerable. If her opponent does not attack her directly, her Nen ability is rendered useless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Cat's Name ((百万回生きた猫ネコノナマエ The Cat Who Lived a Million Times): This Nen Ability is a counteractive type which activate after Camilla is killed. When Camilla is killed a giant Nen beast with a cat-like appearance appears behind them and encases them in its hands. It absorbs their life-force completely destroying their body. The life-force is then transfers to its tail which it then drips onto Camilla, resurrecting her. The ability also relies on post-mortem Nen which increases its power. However if one chooses not to kill Camilla and torture her instead or incapacitate her, the Hatsu does not function because she isn't dead. * Guardian Spirit Beast: Camilla has a Guardian Spirit Beast, which she cannot see, that protects her whilst feeding on her aura. She has no control over it, it just takes whatever measures necessary to protect its vessel. The Nen Beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. The Nen Beast is a manipulator therefore it can control anyone who fulfills its conditions. Gallery Chap_373_-_The_Cat_That_Lived_a_Million_Times.jpg Chap_373_-_Cat_Beast_drains_life_force.jpg Chap_373_-_Camilla_resurrected.jpg Camille's_Sacred_Beast.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Princesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 10